Seal Girl, Living in A Real World
by PhoenixBreaker90
Summary: "Water is a living being" A story of a lonely girl, who wants nothing more to be free! Free from her fears, free from... it. Will she make friends? Will she be loved? Or will she be consume by her dark dread.
1. Prologue - The First Break!

**Authors Note**** - **Heeeey.. how are you guys doing? Good? Good! Me? F***ing great!

I have decided to start writing or scribble my fanfic.. or rather I should call it my 'first attempt to write an actual story with ideas from my head with an OC that relates to a animated series' fanfic.

This will be a pilot. What's a pilot? It's basically an experiment or test before introducing something more widely, it's like a Hypothesis.. You see it done with cartoons, music, movies, and or other forms of media. An example is when you are at a movie theatre to see a new movie, like a PIXAR film, and you see a 5-10 min animation from the developers during previews, that is called a pilot.

So, what I want is.. critique! This is my first time writing and the only experience I have is two semesters of college writing, and I know you have to do a TON of research involving both a character and story to make this work and I would REALLY appreciate some advice.. seriously.

If you like it, tell me why, if you hate it, tell me why. Why would I ask you 'why' you hate it? Well, it helps me improve and see what I can fix with the story and/or character and do my best to please everyone.. well, most of you.

I only ask that you act intelligent when you type your commentary/critiques. I will not sit here and read comments about my story being "a piece of s***" or "YOUR CHARACTER'S A MARY-SUE!" or, my 'favorite' "YOUR STORY SUCKS, GO DIE BITCH!" Please try to act like an adult and refrain from such childish remarks.. even though they do make laugh like a giddy school girl, drunk from drinking a hand-sanitizer.

Depending on the series, and/or what I am doing and feeling the writing may change.. and if I do get some positive marks I'll continue it! There's no point to a story if people are not going to read it.

Alright, enough of this! Thank you for reading this note (I am hoping you ARE READING THIS). Without further to-do here is my first pilot of my OC for Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Enjoy!

* * *

All characters are copyrighted by KyotoAnimation, Hiroko Utsumi, Futoshi Nishiya, and Kōji Ōji

* * *

**_WARNING!_**

_**This is a story of pure fanfiction and is to be taken subjectively. I am only taking in positive reviews and criticism. I will not tolerate any slander, slashing, maiming and theft of my character and story. If there is something that you do not like in particular and/or hate the story and character in general-**_

_**-leave now.**_

_**You have been warned.**_

* * *

_"Water is **alive**."_

An essence that gives life to this earth. A force that can be tranquil and deadly at the same time. When water sides with mother nature, both become two very powerful and deadly forces to be reckon with.

Tales and stories of these gales and tempests are spun about from fishermen who travel on the water's surface and brave their violent anger. They face life and death everyday in order to survive and provide for themselves and their families.

Shiro, when she was a very young girl, would often hear these stories from her father. Her nights would be filled with vivd and clear dreams of being in these said storms. Riding colossal, cerulean tides and that chased after neon sparks that danced across the sky. Swimming playfully in the ocean with dolphins, orcas, penguins, sharks and various others that were either real or imaginary.

Once, she dreamed of being with her father in the ocean and faced a powerful and evil storm that threatened to swallow her and their whole family up. With her father's bravery and strength they quelled the evil and the dark clouds broke away, revealing a see of stars that guided them home.

Water was and is beautiful.. and can also be very ugly. Despite the magnificent fantasy Shiro believed water to be.. it was very far from the truth.

Because the water was _more_.

More than just murky and sombre waves that coil and crash against the ships.

More than just a river that flows peacefully through the earth of her home town.

More than just a vast sea, that laps quietly on the shoreline and glitters brightly on the surface when the sun touches the horizon.

_"Water.. is a living **being**."_

A being that has been here from the very beginning, much older than any human and just as old as the life it houses within it's obscure depths. A dark presence that lurks and seeks out any who would taint it.

Sometimes, the water can consume those who are unsuspecting, and innocent, to it's power. No matter how one can be prepared in the water, there's always that chance that it will come and take you. No mater how hard you struggle to breath, it tightens it's hold and will sway you into submission.

At that point, all you can do is quietly submit, close your eyes and embrace the darkness.

Small bubbles erupted from her mouth, and eyes open slowly to the dark space Shiro was currently submerged under. "I know that feeling all to well.. even if only what I saw back then was just a glimpse." She thought solemnly.

Every morning Shiro wakes up and travels a short distance down from her house to the beach, and goes into the water and swims laps from free-style to breastworks, 50 meters or 100 meters in the water. Then after she submerges herself underwater and holds her breath, relaxes and allows her senses to be seized. She performs this ritual before she starts her mornings, and has been doing so for three years.

But, today was different. Shiro has been dreading this very day, so she made sure to wake up earlier than she is normally used to. This will most likely be the last time she will be doing this ordinance again.

"I'm not afraid of the water anymore, but why-' A few bubbles spewed from her mouth and nose. How long has it been? Over a minute? 'why do I feel like I am still being _watched_?"

Eyes tightly closed, she sprang her arms upwards to climb and break through the water's surface. A loud gasped sounded from her throat and she slowly inhaled small gulps of fresh air. Yeah, that was definitely over two minutes, much longer than she had intended.

Shiro's gaze turned to the horizon. The sky was painted in a light blue hue, contrasting along side with orange, and the ashen clouds had a tinge of pink under their stomachs. The sun was rising, it must be close to six. Shiro sighed heavily, "I wonder if I'll be able to see the ocean from school." she says while trudging her way slowly through and out of the water.

Today will mark her first day of attending a school in three years. Three long years she has been here, home-schooled by her dear brothers, teaching her both middle and college level education. Three years of isolation and being content with her solitary confinement. That will all change today.

And she has her beloved father to thank for convincing her.

_More like threatened._

Once out of the water and onto the wet sand, Shiro retrieved and slipped on her sandals and- "Crap." She cursed, realizing one item she did not bring with her this morning "I forgot a towel."

"Morning, Shiro-kun!"

Shiro lifted her head in the direction she heard her name being called. A young man was standing at the bottom steps of the wooden stairs that lead up to her house. He waved his right arm to her when she made eye contact. Greeting her was a lazy smile on his face, as well as a bright, yellow towel in his left arm.

"Kaito."

Her older and eldest brother. Kind, caring, and annoying when he adds '-kun' at the end of her name, despite knowing full well she hated that. Kaito not only achieves in aggravating her on a daily basis, when he was home, but makes it a daily habit of treating her like a boy.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." She grumbles as she approached her eldest brother, him growing taller with every step. Shiro is, for lack of a better term, short. She has always hated her height.

"And when did you get up?' She snagged the dry and surprisingly luke warm fabric from his arm, was this just dried? Kaito would never do laundry this early, that's unheard of 'you normally sleep the day away, it's abnormal of you to be up _this_ early."

"And miss my baby's sister's big day?" Kaito grinned lazily down at her, "Hana woke me up. Well, it was actually all the racket he was making downstairs.' He scratches his head, and stifled a yawn 'I came down to tell him to pipe down and then he shoved a towel in my hands to give to you."

Ahh, Hanataro, that made more sense. Her second oldest brother who takes care of the cooking, cleaning and makes sure Kaito does his fair share, as well as making sure he is always on time for school and completes his homework.

"So, ready for your big day?" Kaito asked when Shiro was done drying her hair and him and her made their way up the stairs. The wood creaked loudly with every step.

"No." She told him bluntly, hoisting the damp towel around her shoulders, "I have to wear a uniform with a skirt!"

"You have shorts to counter that, right?"

"Yes, but it doesn't make it any less pleasant that I have to wear a skirt."

"Don't you think that's better than strutting around in a male's uniform? I think dad made the right choice in not letting you know he was getting them for you personally. At least he got you the male's tie instead of the bow."

"If dad didn't order them I probably would have,' Shiro groaned as she approached the glass slider. She took hold of the handle tapping her feet on the mat. Hanataro always tells her to wipe her feet before coming inside, over and over again until it was imbedded into her brain 'let alone go to school entirely."

"Ah, morning Shiro-chan!" Another voice greeted her from the other room as she came inside. Her second brother Hanataro was in the kitchen, washing utensils and dishes from the previous night. "Morning, Hana." Shiro murmurs quietly under her breath before making her way up the stairs to change.

"Mmm.. is that breakfast I smell?" The instant the heavenly aroma of fresh cooked food filled his nostrils Kaito dashed to his seat, grabbing a bowl of rice in one hand and chopsticks in the other "Ah! Oh no, you don't!" Hanataro easily caught him and snatched the wooden sticks away from his grasp "Aren't you forgetting something, Kai?"

The older brother blinked up innocently at him "Hmm.. let me see." Sitting back in his chair, he pondered carefully at his younger brother's words "Well, you did wake me up from all that noise, so I didn't have time to take a shower."

"Try again."

"Brush my teeth?"

"No."

"Then it must be very serious." Kaito pondered, and pondered, until "Oh, wait! Now I know!" He sat up straight in his seat in perfect posture and folded his hands together, "Prayer!"

A frustrated sigh left Hanataro's lips as he shook his head in annoyance. "Again, no.. not to say those aren't important, it's your turn to do laundry this morning."

"I can easily take care of that, and my hygiene and etiquette after eating breakfast."

"And it will still be sitting here when you are finish folding our clothes, it doesn't take that long." Hana glares, "You haven't done any housework since you came home."

"You do know how much energy is taken out of someone when they fish?" Since Kaito has been on break from school, he and his father were fishing out in the coast. They were able to catch enough for Kaito to come home a few days early. Though for Kaito, that meant he could sleep in for a few days before school starts and come up with excuses not to work around the house.

Hanataro knew better.

"I don't sit on my ass all day waiting for a tug. I have to check the monitors, make sure everyone is doing their job and-' and he went on and on with his excuses. If there's one thing Kaito is good at, it's being lazy. Not that he isn't an intelligent individual, and knows more about fish than anyone else, he just chooses to procrastinate. Kaito knows full well that Hanataro hates it. 'and don't even get me started on those damn cages, those things are death traps!"

"Yes, I know Kai I do it too, but you came home four days ago and all you have been doing is sleep!' He reprimands, clicking the wooden sticks together in his fingers in his older brother's face. 'If you can sit there and come with excuses, then you certainly have enough energy to do your chores."

"Hana-chan~.' Kaito whines at him childishly. Hana rolls his eyes, he's supposed to be the older one here and responsible, not the other way around 'your older brother is weak and starving." Kaito continued his pitiful moaning.

"Do you want me to bring up your grades?' Flinching from the 'g' word, Kaito's expression becomes remorseful as he looked back up at his younger brother again. 'I've seen them, Kai, that is enough to not argue with me."

"Geez, you're so uptight can't you let it slide just this once? You're older brother is practically risking his life out there and-"

"AND, I have been doing better in my classes than you have, which reminds me.' Hana leans into Kaito's face, eyes narrowing 'don't you have a test to take in bio soon?"

"Ehehe, yeah, the test isn't until the day after tomorrow when I go back that is."

"The topic of the test is on seals, it covers breeding, eating habits, and the evolution history."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Kaito laughed weakly, Hana could almost hear the sweat coming down his face. He hated when his brother picked around his personal life, here at home and at school. Damn, nosy basterd!

"That's six chapters, so that's well over fifty pages and that includes the bonus critical questions too."

"..."

"You haven't started studying, have you?"

Kaito looked away, twiddling his fingers "... I read chapter one last night."

"Kaito!' Hands slammed down harshly onto the table, nearly spilling over the tall glass cups filled with juice 'You need to take this more seriously!" Hanataro was furious, but it was no surprise.

"Temper, temper, Hana. It's not like you to get upset" He chided at his brother before sighing. Kaito stood up from his seat, "I know that, but it's fine. I'll catch up."

"You said that before and that was when you had three quizzes, and then you failed all three of them!"

"Technically,' Kaito held up his hand, flashing two fingers 'I failed two of them and got a 'c' minus on the third one."

"Kai-"

"Oh, lay off, Hanataro!" Kaito was growing more and more impatient and annoyed by the second, Hanataro was making it worse by depriving him of his meal. "I know what I am doing, I don't need you keeping tabs on every little thing I do wrong in my life."

"Bu-"

"Oi, knock it off you two!' Both brothers heard the stern yet gentle voice of their younger sister as she descended down the stairs 'and you two said I'm the childish one."

"Of course, you're the youngest one here." Kaito retorted.

"Oh, shut up." She stepped down from the last step and brushed her hands down her new attire. "So, how does it look?" She spread her arms out on either side, glancing at herself for what seem like the umpteenth time today.

Shiro was wearing the traditional girls uniform that was mandatory for school. A grey sweater vest that was covered with a dark blue jacket. The jacket carried school's logo, printed and stitched on the left breast, along with the dreaded black skirt she had to wear. There was no way she was going to be wearing just her under-garments under that damn, denim skirt, so she wore her black shorts. It just didn't feel right having herself exposed down there and it felt like the garment would fall off.

The only thing that she did enjoy wearing was the tie. A white, polka-dotted, green tie that was mandatory for boys. Her father obviously had her in mind when he ordered the uniform for her. Her father knew she hated ribbons, or anything that hung loosely on her person's. Not to say that a tie didn't do that too, but tying a tie was easier than making a pretty bow around her neck. "What up with the tie?" Kaito pointed out, obviously notting the strange spotted patterned design.

"I am not sure. I think the design has to do with the mascot of the school."

"Well, it looks amazing on you, Shiro!" Hanataro approves of the set, smiling warmly. "You're beautiful!"

"It's a good thing you grew out your hair." Shiro subconsciously tugged at a lock of hair that draped over her shoulder. Originally it was shorter, Hana convinced her to grow it out while Kaito berated her to look more like a girl. "Otherwise, we may have had to order the male set."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Shooting a glare at Kaito's direction, "Anyways, I'm not going anywhere until I eat something."

"Aye, aye, let's eat!" Kaito announced to the room and yanked the chopsticks Hanataro had been holding.

"Don't you have laundry to do first, Kai?" Shiro gingerly took the chopsticks out of Kaito's hand. Seizing the sticks for herself as she sat down to eat. "Your food will be cold if you don't hurry."

"You two are such killjoys." He grumbled in defeat, and left to retrieve the basket of dry clothes.

* * *

Breakfast was as loud and animated as always. Shiro ate her breakfast peacefully while watching with amusement as her brothers would argue and/or complain about one another.

Hanataro complaining about Kaito's habits, Kaito picks on Hanataro for being to nosy, back and forth and rarely someone would toss food in the skirmish just to get the other riled up.

Shiro will not miss Kaito's complaining or Hanataro's nagging voice, but she will miss the comforting atmosphere of eating together with them every other morning. Once these two get back to school, they probably won't be around much. Both brothers are in college now, studying for careers that will get them out of the house to start their own lives.

She knows Hanataro is on a steady path to becoming a meteorologist, there are many career options for him to choose from. Kaito on the other hand, well, it's a choice between a marine biologist or working at a fish market.

Once their meals were finished, Shiro got her bag and ventured out with Hana. He agreed to escort her to school today, since he's starting classes today at a later time. "Have fun at school!" Shouted Kaito from the balcony of the house. "Don't forget to make some girlfriends!"

"Oh, don't worry! I'll make sure to tell them you're a delinquent!" Shiro retorted back at him, earning herself a tongue and a bird. Cute.

By this point the sun had risen high enough in the sky to reveal it's natural, cool blue, and snow white clouds that were stretched across the horizon. The brother and sister walked along a dirtied road that lead down to the solid main street. From there was the train station that would take her to her new school. Shiro lived close to the beach in a rural area. Not much happens around here, but this place was far from boring.

There was another school that was much closer on the other side of town. Samezuka Academy. Aside from the normal academics the school provides, it's more of a powerhouse for athletes who swim. Shiro has no desire to swim competitively.

Iwatobi was much further away, but not far enough to take to long to get there. It was early, and with there pace now they should arrive there in under ten minutes with time to spare.

The nice cool breeze blew their way, seagulls could be heard crying in the distance, basking in the sun's warm rays.

It was a great day! A day that would bring a smile on anyone's face except for Shiro's.

"Mmm, what a nice day." Hanataro hummed as he gazed at the water, the lapping waves made their walk a lot more enjoyable and peaceful. "Perfect weather for swimming."

"It's not that warm out."

"Anyways, you should be more excited!" Hana looked back at his younger sister. He certainly was chipper this morning, even more so with the weather being nice. Shiro wouldn't mind if she wasn't in a bad mood. "First impressions are everything, who knows who you'll meet!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to socialize with people my own age." Shiro faux enthusiasm with a shrug.

Hanataro sighs quietly, looking back at the water. "I didn't want to bring this up, but the school you're going to, Iwatobi, I heard it's famous for their swimming club!"

Oh no, she knew where this was going. "I know you probably wouldn't want to join right away, but who knows, it could be fun, Shiro!" Hana exclaimed with a cheery tone, getting excited, but her sister was growing even more uncomfortable and agitated. "If you're in a sport, you'll meet more people and you'll be able to make a lot of friends, after all, you're really good at swimming!" He said as a matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Hanataro, as soon as I get settled in school, I'll join a swimming club! I'll meet so many boys and girls that will definitely be impressed by my skills.' Shiro faked a smile, gesturing her hands around 'Who knows, I might become popular with the boys! There's no way people are going to hate me, that can't happen, right?" Shiro looked back at her brother with a very annoyed and pained expression.

"Oh, Shiro." Stopping in his tracks, he looked down at his young sister. "I know things didn't go so well back then, but that was in the past. You were only a kid."

"Tell that to Kaito. He was much older an 'mature' back then, but he didn't seem to mind beating up a few boys that would always pull my hair." In truth that was pretty fun to watch, but it didn't save her from the damage that had already been inflicted. "There will always be a chance someone will hate me, and they will make it known." She hung her head low, "I'm better off not going, save myself and _them_ the trouble of meeting someone like me."

Hanataro places a hand gently on her shoulder "Shiro, not all people are like that. Me, Kaito, and dad want you to make friends."

Great, he had to guilt her by bringing their father into this.

"The only reason why dad wanted you to go is because he wants you to have a school life, you can't keep yourself isolated forever." Squeezing her shoulder reassuringly he continued "I know you don't like it when I bring him up since he's not always here, but you know he's retiring soon."

"Hmph, he _might_ be retiring next year, but that doesn't change the fact that he's not here now." She crossed her arms over her chest. Her father didn't even see her off today. He didn't stay when he was home a few days ago, let alone leave her a note.

"We just want you to be yourself again. I know it's been hard for you since-"

"Don't!" Raising her voice she jerked out of her brother's grasp, causing him to flinch and step back. "It's bad enough we talk about dad, but don't you dare bring _her_ into this too!" Shiro glared angrily at him.

Hana blinked a few times, startled by her outburst, "S-sorry." he apologized, straightening his tie. Sighing, Shiro shook her head, she did not want to get angry so early and there was no reason to. "But, I'll go.. if it will get you and dad to stop hounding me about it."

Going to school was not necessarily a problem, and the people were definitely only half of the trouble. The main problem was her. She has grown very accustomed to her comfort zone over the past three years. The very thought of being around other people, conversing, spending time, getting to know them, and make friends.. all of it seemed like a big annoyance. She was very much content with being by herself.

But, as much she hates to admit it Hanataro, as well as the rest of her family were right_. _Breaking out of this convenience is going to be very difficult.

"Thank you, Shiro." Hanataro smiled warmly at her. "I have a feeling you'll meet someone today!"

Rolling her eyes, she placed one hand on her hip "You sound sure."

"Well, my intuition never seems to fail, besides, the weather is so nice, it must be a sign!" He spread his arms out wide, gazing up at the sun as if he was enlightening her "I predict you will make a friend today!" Hanataro may be studying meteorology, but that doesn't make him a preacher.

_We'll see._

"Let's go already. I don't want to be late on the first day." She huffed a piece of hair out of her face, slinging back her briefcase over her shoulder "First impressions are everything, right?"

_to be continued._

* * *

Well, I think that's a good place to stop.. I think that's more than enough to get SOMEONE hooked.. right? ... right!?

I would really, REALLY, appreciate what you guys think.. I might come back to this later and edit/add/retype a few things.. if something does not sit right..

That's all for now.. I shall be waiting to hear from you all..

Till next time!

From you patient reader,

Phoenix.


	2. Spot Impression! The First Meet pt 1

**Author's Note** - Helloooo~ internet! How are you doing? Awesome?! Awesome! Me? Fan-f***ing-tastic!

So, for those of you that do not know, I am creating a fanfic!

This is a pilot. I have **part 1** up here as well as on my account. Since I got a few positive feedback from everyone over there, I feel more than confident to dish out the second part.

Not to mention I thought of a title! See? Isn't it original?

I also did some editing to the previous chapter.. yeah, I am a bit of a perfectionist.. and paranoid and will most likely do that to future chapters. I would appreciate it if you guys would re-read the first chapter.

I am sure some are wondering what the pairing is, right?

I'll be perfectly honest. I have no idea! Well, no.. that's a lie. My pairing is Rin Matsouka, but.. since's we're only about half through the series ( ;_; ) and have yet to predict if the series will have a second season, there's still a lot of character development and story to go through.

Even if we do and when we're done, I probably will still have no clue on where the story will go, what to do with the characters, and who is best suited for my OC.

But, seriously, I am going to do my damnedest with story! As for the future.. well, I am just going to let Shiro meet them and get to know them.

I think that about covers it. Without further to-do, here is part two!

...

Oh, god, I'M RHYMING!

* * *

All characters are owned by KyotoAnimation, Hiroko Utsumi, Futoshi Nishiya, and Kōji Ōji

* * *

**_WARNING!_**

_**This is a story of pure fanfiction and is to be taken subjectively. I am only taking in positive reviews and criticism. I will not tolerate any slander, slashing, maiming and theft of my character and story. If there is something that you do not like in particular and/or hate the story and character in general-**_

_**-leave now.**_

_**You have been warned.**_

* * *

When entering into a new school there's one statement to always keep in mind.

"First impressions are always the most important."

The first impression you make will not only define you, but will define your entire year. Sometimes one creates a dynamic impression by saying something, and sometimes one creates a significant impression by remaining silent.

That concept could also apply to sea mammals when they are breeding.

Males are always the dominant species to the female. Depending on the type of male of it's size, teeth, fur, how much blubber they can hold, and how fast they can swim will make a lasting impression.

For example, seals tend to mate on islands where there are fewer predators. Having several strategies to ensure a reproductive success and maintaining their territories, and providing resources to attract the other gender. This shows that the male is taking every opportunity to make that perfect imprint. However, that could falter when the male seal is fasting. If the male were to leave the island to feed, then they may miss their chance to find their partner.

Shiro has no plans to stand out, or attract any _male _or_ female_ friends for that matter. All she wants to do is get through today, with little to no human contact, go home and lock herself up in her room and forget today ever happened!

But, fate had other plans for her today.

"Here we are!" Exclaimed Hanataro, walking up to the school's gate. Shiro blinked, looking up. There were two buildings here? From afar, Shiro's perspective told her that there was one building, but obviously that was false. There are two structures here, both blending in well enough to give off the illusion of _one_ from a far away distance. They looked like ships.

The siblings had arrived fairly early, beating the ten minute mark and had a few minutes to spare. Shiro spotted a few students passing through the gate and into the building. "Unfortunately, it's been a few days since the opening assembly at the school. Don't worry, though, you haven't missed anything!"

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Assemblies always had a large crowd of people on the first day of school. New individuals gathered in the hallways, looking around to see who was going to be their new classmates. "That saves me from being in a group of people all day looking for a class room."

"True!" Smiling, Hanataro reassured her. "There's absolutely no pressure!"

"But, technically I am the _last_ person to join school, meaning I'll be standing out more than necessary."

"That's.. also true." His smile falters as his form began to slump, but he quickly recovers. "But, that shouldn't deter you! This is the best way to get noticed on your first day!"

Shiro shakes her head silently, just what she needed. "So, what happens now?"

"Let's see.. if we go into the building, there should be an office." Pondering in thought Hanataro tries to recall the normal procedure of entering school. "That's the faculty office, where the teachers and staff are. Then you tell them that you're new, and your name of course. A teacher should be there to help you and if you're lucky it will be the same teacher for the semester!"

That kind of scenario could be either good or bad. "Well, I think that's it." Hanataro patted her on the back, "Come on, I'll tag along until you're settled in."

"You don't have to.' Shiro eyed him she didn't need anyone holding her hand, but- 'I can do this myself."

"Do you know where the office is? Are going to speak up to someone for help?" The young teen looked away, remaining silent. He can see right through her. "..Fine."

* * *

"Hamasaki, Shiro." The superintendent repeated while scanning through the list of names. They were in the faculty office now, after asking another adult in the hallway where the said office was. The room had a few teachers at their work place, desks filled with notes, papers, pens and various other stationary needed to keep track of students and their documents. "Ah, here you are. You are attending as a second year?"

"Y-Yes!" Shiro stutters slightly, trying her best to composed and not to feel apprehensive while being interrogated. The superintendent did look intimidating. He had ask her several questions prior, which she did her best to answer along with her brother interjecting once in a while. To the man's displeasure he did not approve and told him politely to keep quiet.

"Hmm.. it says here you have a complete education in elementary, but only half in middle school when you dropped out. You were home schooled?" The teacher looked up at her, expecting her and _only_ her to answer for herself.

"That's right. There were personal reasons I could not attend my previous school any further." She stated, leaving out the 'why' portion of her past experience. "So, I have been studying at home all this time."

"I have to be honest, I am not impressed by your application." He disapproves, not the answer Shiro was hoping to hear. "We normally turn away such teens. However, the results of your entrance exam was most impressive, even better than any other student who has applied."

A small smile found it's way onto Shiro lips. She didn't deny it, her brothers did a good job teaching her. Though they did work her to the brink of exhaustion, not once going easy on her. "Hehe, we're very proud of her!" Hanataro intervened again, smiling triumphantly. "Shush!" She hissed quietly, elbowing her brother's side.

"All I ask is for you to be on your best behavior." The man sitting in his chair got her attention again, "We already have students disobeying rules and trespassing on property grounds at night this semester. I don't need any of that out of you!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Amakata-san!" The man turned his head and bellowed to another adult, a young woman at the end of the room. She looked startled, but she gathered her papers and clipboard from her desk and walked over him. "This is Amakata-san, she teaches classic lit." The man gestured towards the other teacher. "This will be your homeroom teacher."

"Hello, there!" She bowed courteously at her new student, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Miho Amakata." Shiro nodded and bowed back. She was very pretty, smoothed and twined hazel hair with the same hazel eyes. "Hello."

"Class will be starting soon, the homeroom is upstairs on the second floor. Class 2-1." Miss Amakata, along with Shiro and her brother left the office, gestured up the stairs for her student to follow.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go." Hanataro sighed, "Have a good day, Shiro. Best of luck!"

"Mhm.." Was all she could muster. She was nervous, once he leaves she's on her own for the next six hours. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "You'll be fine, don't stress yourself out." Her brother smiled once again reassuringly at her. It was all he could do to keep her relaxed, and that's all she really needs.

She nodded, she gave him a strained smile back. Hana turned to the teacher, "She's a bit shy, but once you get to know her she's very nice and very hard working."

Miho chuckles and smiles at the young man, "She's in good hands."

"Great. Oh, one last thing, Shiro." He leaned his head forward to his sister, a smirk on his face, "When you do meet someone new, make sure it's a guy. Then I can prove to Kaito, once and for all, that you have the ability to kiss."

Shiro's eyes widened, then narrowed. Her face was flushed out from both embarrassment and pure rage at her brother's statement. How dare he! "Hanataro!" The young sister nearly shrieked as she attempted to reach up to grab her brother's collar, but he was too quick. Hanataro stumbled backward all while laughing, "Just kidding! Have a wonderful day!" He waved off before darting around the corner to escape his sister's angry wrath.

The young teen sighed before straightening her posture. That Hanataro. "See, ya."

* * *

"I'm Shiro, Hamasaki' Announcing to her classroom, Shiro bowed 'it's nice to meet you all!"

The overwhelming feeling of people staring at you is never a fun experience when you're a new student. Curiosity, expectations, and unpredictability that comes from someone new. Some will want to know her, what her hobbies are, what she likes to eat, her favorite color, etc.

"Shiro? Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Is it short for your full name?"

"Hey, why do you have a male's name?"

"That's just silly! Who name's a girl with a guy's name?!"

Sadly, this type of situation was very common to her. A very dull problem she has grown used to. "A-all right class, enough questions! Please treat your new classmate with respect!" Amakata-san reprimanded her students, hushing their laugher and loud voices. "Miss Hamasaki, you can take that empty seat in the back."

Shiro complied and spotted the empty chair and desk by the window, second to last seat in front of another, that was currently occupied by a student. Making her way over to her new seat, she noticed two males that will most likely be behind her for the rest of the semester.

One had raven-black hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. A dead-panned expression was present on his features. He didn't look in her direction, rather his focus was currently looking out the window.

The other, however, did take notice when she reached her seat. Another male, light-brown, sharp hair. His eyes were very big and verdant when she made eye contact. He gave her a kind smile, one that Hanataro would give when greeting her in the morning.

She blinked and then nodded at the young man, her way of saying 'hello' before taking her seat. The teacher began her lecture and Shiro's head absentmindedly turned towards the window.

_At least I can see the water from here._

After classic lit. was math, then came history. The material was nothing new save for a few math problems she has never seen before. She remembers the time when Hanataro would give her a hard time with equations and formulas, trying his best to break down questions to better understand them. She remembers Kaito who helped her with writing essays and lectured her in history, but it proved very difficult with his handwriting being atrocious.

Finally the bell rang, indicating lunchtime.

Lunchtime was a period she never looked forward to, but since she hasn't made any contact with the other students, this was the perfect time to eat in peace. Thankfully, none of the students didn't bother to come up to her, asking silly and irrelevant questions she had previously suspect would happen. She took out a bento box, a meal made from Hanataro this morning and made her way out of the classroom alone.

"Let's see, the stairs should lead right to the roof." Once in the hallway she spotted the staircase she used earlier. The stairwell should lead her to the top of the building. A few years back in her old middle school, the roof was off limits due to a teacher finding kids setting off firecrackers. Shiro would often sit quietly by herself in the courtyard, watching the other students eat or do activities like playing catch, make up games, play ball and tag.

Shiro made her way up the steps all while hearing voices from below her. The sounds echoed, they vibrated off the walls and traveled up the staircase. It almost felt eery with the stairwell devoid of life, but was rather peaceful at the same time. Finally she reached the top, seeing light peeking out of the doorway from the outside to the roof. It was already opened?

Approaching closer she could hear muffled voices outside. She pressed against the wall and leaned out the doorway to take a quick peek outside before reeling back and cursed. There were people outside, of course she shouldn't be that surprised. Why does it matter?

It did matter because the ones she could hear outside are the same two boys that are in her class. Since she made contact with one of them, there's no doubt that he's curious. They'll want to talk to her and that's something she is not looking forward to.

Shiro sighed and pushed back from the wall. She'll try somewhere, else there had to be a courtyard outside. She silently made her way back down the steps and continued till was on the first floor. Although, she could have stayed there for all she knew they would have ignored her and continued with their lunch. She was about to round the corner to get outside when..

"Ah!"

"Oh, excuse me.' She backed up. That was close, she nearly went face first into another student. 'I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright." The student before shook their head, the student was a girl. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, which swayed back and forth when she shook her head. Her hair color was a deep red.. a cerise color. Almost like a dark cherry, she thought. "Hmm?" The girl in front of her tilted her head. "Are.. you new? I haven't seen you before."

Shiro nodded, "I.. just enrolled today."

"Ah, so you're the new student. You must be Shiro, Hamasaki!" The student exclaimed to her. Geez, it hasn't been a day yet and people were already talking about her. Did Miss Amakata know before hand that her class was getting a new student? All she did was announce her name, that's it!

"I'm Gou, Matsuoka!" The girl now name Gou announced herself, extending her hand to greet her. "Nice to meet you!"

First comes greetings, then comes the conversations. She had to bump into an extrovert. But, she knew she had to at _least_ attempt to talk to someone today, for her brother's sake_. _Shiro looked down and slowly took her hand and shook it. "Yeah, you too. Wait.. isn't 'Gou' a boy's name?"

"Isn't 'Shiro' a boy's name too?"

Touche. At least someone had the gull to retort that to her face instead of hearing it behind her back.

"Are you about to eat lunch?" Inquired Gou after a moment of awkward silence, Shiro noticed she had a packed meal with her, she must have gotten that from the cafeteria. "Would you like to eat together?"

"U-umm."

"If you like I can show you a few places I know of after classes are over." She really didn't want to waste any time hanging around the school, she wanted to go home as soon as possible when done.

But, it's not like she had anything _better_ to do after school besides homework. Hanataro's kind and nagging words echoed into her head at that moment.

_"I predict you will make a friend today!" _

Curse him and his damn intuition!

"Sure." A tense smile appeared on her face, agreeing to hangout with Gou. The first person she has spoken to, and the first person that will become her friend.

_to be continued._

* * *

**Aviantei - **_Thank you for your positive review and criticism.. you better believe it I am going to take your advice to mind! Your comment has given me confidence and inspiration! Thank you again, and keep those reviews coming! _

**JordiiPordiiPuddinPie - **_Ahh, thanks! And thank you for the advice too! I am happy of your review. I hope to see more of your comments!_

So, what do you guys think? Like it?! I wanted to put more, but then I realized... maybe I should divide it.. that and I couldn't think of anything else to put, it seemed like a nice note to end on. So I divided it in half. I am working on the second part even as I type this. Who knows, I might that dished out before the next episode of Free!

... Highly unlikely though..

Also some references to SOME knowledge I know about mammals from watching Animal Planet.. and Wiki of course.

Tell me what you guys think!

Till next time!

From your patient reader,

Phoenix.


	3. Spot Impression! The First Meet pt 2

**Author's Note** - Helloooo~, Internet!

I want to deeply apologize for making you all wait.. my services for the internet had expired, so I had to patiently wait for 4 days for a paycheck to pay for the services to come back on. Then I made you wait even LONGER!

You'd be AMAZED how peaceful and stress-less it becomes when you don't have the internet to keep you entertained. Although, I was very, VERY bored..

Anyways, like always I have made previous edits to the previous chapters. So, take a gander if you so wish!

Here's part 3!

* * *

All characters are copyrighted by KyotoAnimation, Hiroko Utsumi, Futoshi Nishiya, and Kōji Ōji

* * *

**_WARNING!_**

_**This is a story of pure fanfiction and is to be taken subjectively. I am only taking in positive reviews and criticism. I will not tolerate any slander, slashing, maiming and theft of my character and story. If there is something that you do not like in particular and/or hate the story and character in general-**_

_**-leave now.**_

_**You have been warned.**_

* * *

What do you talk about when you meet someone new? The most common is 'what are you into?', from there it creates a chain of you spouting your interests to one another. Before long the person you're conversing with has become a mutual friend. Your new friend knows at least half the person you are, any more would be completely unnecessary.

At that point, you ask yourself; should I ask them the same questions? It's only right to know who the person you are talking to.

To Shiro, Gou was an interesting girl. She's easygoing and has a refreshing personality by the way she speaks. Another girl, Chigusa Hanamura, that Gou knew had joined their conversation. Most of the time Gou spoke to her friend, but occasionally her attention would go back to Shiro. The topics were mainly about school, classes, homework, etc. Gou did most of the talking while Shiro would answer her with 'huh's' and 'yeah's'. It felt odd talking so casually. She wondered if Gou found her strange for not speaking up much.

Talking to someone different for once was a nice change of pace. The only other people she has ever talked to are her brothers, her father, rarely, and her father's friends and crew member's at the coast, all of them adults.

At the sound of the bell, lunch was over. Before leaving Gou politely asked for Shiro's cellphone number to text her after classes to meet up. Shiro complied, surprising herself that she would give away her personal information to someone she just met. Well, it would have been rude not to after she invited her to eat lunch together.

However, Shiro had no interest in knowing Gou, or her friend, or anyone else in the school. She prefers to remain as mutual as possible and nothing more. It can be tedious to hangout with them every other day.

Although.. this is her first _female_ friend, and probably the only one she'll have. It's not so tiresome if it is one person to watch out for. It's not like she's going to meet any more people later, right?

Shiro returned to her classroom. Lectures resumed and she listened carefully to the teachers, jotted down notes and once in a while would gaze out the window. She couldn't help wonder what she and Gou were going to do after school. Were they going into town? Go shopping? Get food? There were so many scenarios that began to daunt her.

Before long the last bell rang and school finally came to an end. Leaning back, Shiro sighed in great relief in her seat. Today was almost over.. almost.

Like she said she would, Shiro met with up with Gou. The two talked while they wondered about the halls. Gou showed her new friend around the campus, pointing out what some rooms were, clubs, and some other places she shouldn't hangout unless she wants to see the light of day again. Shiro did her best to come up with interesting topics. Gou again overtaking her, but Shiro at least felt a bit more comfortable around her. One topic lead to another, food leading into hairstyles. Then Gou threw her off completely when she asked her a question.

A question she has been dreading all day.

"Do you swim?"

Shiro tensed, freezing in her steps to a complete stop.

_Crap.. just when I thought I was in the clear, it was to good to be true. What the hell do I do?!_

She thought frantically, trying to think of a shrewd excuse to avoid the subject entirely. "W-well, umm.. why do you ask?" That was smooth.

"Gou-chan!" The freshman was about to answer when they heard a voice down the hallways calling out to her.

Both girls turned to a young boy waving, jogging towards them. He seemed rather young and by his tie he was a freshmen. The young man was about the same height as her. Odd, a boy should be taller than that. "Were you able to find anyone yet?"

"No, not yet." She shook her head, sighing. Shiro looked between the two of them. They knew each other? Who were they looking for?

"Who's this?" The youth turned his gaze toward Shiro. He stared firmly at her, almost as if he was trying to see through her. At first glanced it seemed like his eyes were red, but in fact they were a dark cerise like Gou's hair, just pinker, like salmon.

"Oh, right. This is Shiro, Hamasaki." Gou introduced her to the young man. "She's new here, so I was showing her around."

"Shiro? That's a boy's name! Just like Gou-chan's!" He stated in an obnoxious tone, he didn't have to declare it out-loud. Shiro noticed Gou sighing under her breath. Clearly she did not approve of her masculine name as Shiro previously presumed. "I'm Nagisa, Hazuki!"

Shiro narrowed her eyes, "Huh, like you can talk about my name. You have a _feminine_ name!" She retorted. This is the first time she's met a boy with a girl's name. Although, Kaito did often call his younger brother Hana-chan.

"Hehe, yeah. I get that a lot." He chuckles, not at all offended by her remark. In fact he seemed quiet proud of his title. "I'm not the only one. I have friends who have girly names too!"

"Who is it you're looking for?" She looked to Gou for answers, trying her best to ignore the now annoying young freshman. "Is it important?"

Frowning, Gou sighed, "Well, we're in a bit of a situation." It sounded like they were in trouble. "What happened?"

"There's this girl who's trying to threaten us!" The boy intervened. "She said that if we didn't find a girl to swim against her today then she'll go directly to the school board and change members!"

"Wait." She paused. She and this.. Hazuki kid are part of a club. The majority are all guys. Shiro recalled on their conversation just moments ago. Gou did ask her if she could swim.

...

"You're part of a swim club?"

"That's right! I'm the treasurer and Gou-chan is our manager!"

Whatever color Shiro had on her face had quickly drained from her skin. Her eyes widened in complete horror.

_NO! No, no, no, this isn't happening!_

She screamed mentally in her head. This was too much to be a damn coincidence! Meeting someone new, sure! Join a swim club in the same day?! No way in hell!

"So that's why you asked me if I could swim earlier." That's why Gou asked her to join her for lunch, and asked for her cellphone number. Get all nice and friendly with each other until you're duped into joining their stupid little group! Now angry she turned her gaze, glaring towards Gou. "Is that why you were friendly towards me?!"

"N-no, that's not it!" The female freshman raised her up her hands in defense. "I only asked because I was curious and.." Gou wanted to say more, but was quickly cut off by her friend.

"Wait, can you swim, Shiro-chan?"

"Don't call me that! When were we on the first name basis?!" She growled at the young boy, trying her best to scare him. He was invading her personal space. However, he was completely unfazed. Damn, it worked so well in the past against the others!

"I only asked a question."

"No.. but-" Eyes widened at her mistake. Hands came up to clasp over her mouth. _You idiot, no!_

"But?" Nagisa narrowed his eyes, stepping closer. _Just say no! Don't second guess yourself, if you do-_

"Yes or no?"

"...'

_Say no, say no, say no, say-_

'Yes."

_DAMMIT!_

"You swim?!" Both Nagisa, and surprisingly, Gou said in unison. Their eyes were in complete shock and relief.

Shiro sighed miserably.. Suddenly, the young man grasped both of her hands tightly. How the hell did he do that without her noticing? "This is great, you have a boy's name and you can swim!"

"E-eh?!" Her face had grown flushed. "W-wait, where are you taking me?!" When it seemed like nothing else could get any worse, Nagisa began to drag Shiro down the hall. "Come on, you have to come to the club right away!" He said without missing a beat in his step, like he was on a mission.

All the meanwhile there were other students in the hallway who notice the commotion. They were staring at her. Some were pointing and whispering wild theories on what they assume was happening. Then laughter echoed in her ears. She can only imagine the kind of rumors that will spread around the school. This was turning into a nightmare!

"Stop! Let me go!" She tugged, trying her best to slow him down. He was strong for someone so damn short. "Let go of my hand, right now!" Another hard tug and she managed to free her hand out of the young man's grasp.

"I never said _yes_!" She held her hand to her chest, her whole face shown with embarrassment. How dare he drag her halfway through the building!

"You said you can swim, you have to join!"

"Why do I _have_ to?!" He made it seem like it was a life or death decision. What was wrong with him? "You can't just kidnap people just because they say they can swim!"

"Please, calm down! I can explain." Gou had finally caught up to them. "You see.. we told someone else, another girl who can swim, that we knew someone else who could swim for us-"

"In other words you lied to this person in order to drag an innocent student into your mess?"

"It was the only way she would listen to us!" The irritating boy intervened. "She's really good at swimming, but she doesn't believe we can run a swim club with just guys." He belowed, hands clawed at his amber curled locks.

"So?" If that's the case then that's their problem, not hers. For all she knew these guys were just trying to get her to join their club. That or trying to impress someone.

"I know this seems like a lot, but' Gou locked her gaze on Shiro's, her eyes begging 'we really need your help, Shiro-senpai. We don't know what else to do!"

Shiro looked at her and then back at the saddened Nagisa. They _needed_ her help. This was their last-ditch effort. To them she was just a means to an end. If she doesn't do this they might lose their club, if she turns away from Gou she may- no, she'll definitely lose a friend.

And if that happens..

Shiro sighed in defeat. She didn't have much of a choice in the matter, did she? "Do you have spare swimsuits?" The two freshman's faces immediately lit up with renewed hope. "Under one condition!" She interjected, pointing her finger at the duo "I'll swim for you guys and pretend to be part of your club. When this is over, I am not going to join, got it?"

* * *

Why was she doing this again?

Oh yeah, because she's only human and has a conscience.

From what Gou had told her there was indeed another girl who could swim, very well for that matter. She doesn't want to just join, however, but wants the entire club for herself. She goes by the name Ami, Kurosawa and claims to be a very 'talented' swimmer. Apparently she came to the school to find a club to join. She went to Gou and she told her she should tryout for their swim club. The girl did as well and swam for them. After that Kurosawa did not like the fact that it was just a 'male' team in the club and demanded to be the manager.

At first the girl was believed to be over her head or just being silly. However, when she claimed that she knew people in the school board and hailed from a wealthy family, the situation wasn't so laughable anymore. Thus began their desperate search for a girl who could swim.. it really didn't matter who it was.

"So, let me get this straight all of your friends, who are guys, have feminine names too?" After agreeing to help the freshmen's with their dire problem, Gou and Nagisa, lead her outside to the school's pool and straight to the locker rooms. The two freshmen's had changed their attires. Matching white and blue track suits that had the school's name, Iwatobi, written on the back. Gou was wearing just a yellow t-shirt with her track pants, minus the jacket, the schools mascot was visible in front. Nagisa was in his tracksuit jacket, but underneath he was in his swimsuit. A tight, black clothing with dark-orange dashes that hugged firmly around the young man's lower waist.

Shiro was surprised to see some muscle on him. With his small frame, she believed he was just nothing but thin skin and bones. To be on a swim team you have to be athletic and fit.

"Yep! Come on, she's probably already there!"

The two freshman's lead her outside to the school's pool. The natatorium was quite big, the water inside was a clean blue, very pristine, and clear. The light from the sun only amplified it's beauty. Blue and yellow flags were suspended over vertically across, the same color scheme was on the lane dividers in the water. Hazuki informed Shiro that the pool was in poor condition before they started their club. Him, along with his friends and help from their homeroom teacher, and used their own money to restore the pool to it's former glory.

Oblivious to him though this was only adding more incentive and pressure to make her save their club.

"Hey, guys!" Gou waved to the others at the beginning of the pool where the starting blocks stood. Three other males were there, along with another. A girl, appearing quite tall. Dark platinum hair that were in two tight braids, with one tail draped over the right shoulder. Her complexion of her skin was tanned and toned, as if she just came back from bathing from the sun. She too was in a swimsuit. A dark violet one piece with dark gold lines that hugged her body firmly.

"We found her, just like we promised!" Again, Nagisa grabbed Shiro by her arm and tugged her towards the group. His grip was strong, but not tight enough to cause her any pain. A firm grip that was gentle, but irritating on her skin. "Oi, I told you to cut that out!"

When the three students approached the group, who were also in their swimsuits, Shiro noticed two very familiar boys. "Ah, you." The male with the same brown, sharp hair replied when the three approached.

_Well, how Ironically convenient. _It was the same two boys that were in her homeroom.

"Is this her?" The other female teen walked up Shiro, having to lean down slightly to get a better look at her supposed opponent. "You guys didn't tell me she was so small."

Shiro's eye twitched in annoyance. This must be the so-called swimmer girl Gou was speaking about. The one who wanted to take their club for her own. Her demeanor seemed to ooze with sass. Sharp eyes with thick lashes, painted with dark mascara and piercing flaxen eyes that radiated arrogance.

"Don't be fooled. She may look small, but when she gets into that water she's faster than a goby!"

"You're pushing it!" Shiro mutters harshly under her breath to him. He seemed to have a lot of confidence in someone he just met, enough to compare them to fish.

"Hmph.. we'll see about that." The girl scoffed, her tight breasts bulked up when her arms crossed underneath her chest. "Anyways.. I am Ami. Ami, Kurosawa!" She announced, smirking proudly. "You are in the presence of an athletic female swimmer!"

So she has been told. Scanning the teen up and down this boastful girl was quite fit. Shiro could even see the outlines of firm muscles on her abdomen protruding through her suit. "And you..?"

"I'm Shiro, Hamasaki." She greeted the girl named Ami, who tilted her head with an eyebrow raised. "How strange. A girl with a boy's name, huh."

"Yeah.. I get that a lot." Shiro shrugs, trying to avoid unnecessary remarks "So, from what I have been told; you were the one who has been trying to intimidate a bunch of grown men into handing over their club to you. Is that right?"

Ami chuckled sweetly. "I wouldn't call it intimidation.. more like convince!" She defended. "I proposed that they should have an 'experience' swimmer on their team, one who knows how to get more 'feminine' recruits."

That seems to be only half of the truth. "Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe the team is more than content with the members they have already? Besides, not that I am 'trying' to be rude here, but majority of swim teams in real life are males."

"Exactly!" Ami exclaimed. "All the more reason for me to become the manager and captain and take over. There needs to be more female swimmers in a swim club!"

Captain as well? Being the manager meant you had full control of the club. The captain didn't really have a specific job, he was more or less a leader. "Uh huh.. Let me ask you. Why would someone as experienced as you be here and want your own club? If it's true in what you say then you're more than capable enough to start your own club somewhere else."

"Do I really need a reason?" Kurosawa glared down at the girl, as if she had any right to question 'her'. "It's not like I am doing anything wrong."

"That depends on who you're dealing with here. From what I can tell, these guys here.." She gestured her head to the side to the people behind her. "Are the ones responsible for this club's renovation and revival. If it wasn't for them this place wouldn't even exist."

"Why should I care? All that stuff doesn't matter now that there's a functioning club here." This woman was easily starting to anger Shiro. Ami reminded her of the egotistical girls she knew of back during her previous years in middle school.

"So, you say you're talented swimmer?"

"Hah, that's right!" She boasted, getting the girl riled up to talk about herself, other than the people around her. "I have won plenty solo races in my time. Many ranging from 100 to 400 meters!"

"What's your stroke?"

"Originally I wanted to swim butterfly, but the technique was too difficult so I swim freestyle. And I am pretty darn good at it!"

Shiro rolled her eyes, she certainly loved to brag. This was a conversation that was about to go absolutely no where. "What about you?"

"Breast-stroke, but I swim mainly freestyle as swell. It's a very simple style that I enjoy."

"What's your fastest record?"

"I don't have one. Honestly, I don't swim to be competitive, it's a daily routine I do in the morning at home." This statement, unbeknownst to her got the attention of the raven-haired male. "I swim every morning and do 50 meters to 100 meters. Sometimes 200 meters."

"That's not very impressive, especially someone in the club."

"I've been doing the same routine for three years now. What about you? Do you a 'special' training regime you do everyday?"

"Of course! I swim twice a week at the gym. I swim 200 meters or 400 meters for at least two hours. I also jog for three kilometers on the treadmills for ten minutes."

"Sounds like the standard routine for any athlete. Not to say a machine is inadequate to train people, but I prefer the natural resources the planet provides for me."

"Hah, don't you just sound clever! You certainly talk a whole lot for someone who just 'typically' swims everyday."

"Says the one who claims to be a talented athlete." God, this was going no where! "Look, I am really starting to get tired of this.. you haven't answered my first question."

"And I already told you! I want this club and that's that! I think I have earned that right."

"Earned it?" Now this girl really did sound like she was over her head. "All you did was swim and complain about the members. That's hardly earning a respectful position."

"I don't need to justify myself. I worked very hard to be where I am."

"That doesn't mean you should come barging into a place and talk to people you hardly know of and demand everything to go your way." Shiro looked up at the girl, angry and agitated, "Not only is that disrespectful, that's just plain rude!"

"And who are you to judge me? Do you even have any idea who I am?"

"I could care less." In that instant she was reminded of the younger school girl classmates. Laughing, gossiping, having everything in the world. Money, parents, friends, but they still believe they have the right to want more. "I hate people like you.." Shiro said darkly, she looked down and her hair concealed her features. "You, who have everything they want, still complain that you don't have enough. You have no idea what it means to means to suffer. If you said that you worked 'hard' to earn the right to demand respect then you haven't worked hard enough."

She was seething now, looking up at her now. "People like you.. need to shut up!"

"W-what?!" Ami was shocked, flinching back at the sophomores words. Even the group behind her were a little taken a back. "H-how dare you!"

"Am I wrong?" She questioned her. "If you want to prove that you can run a club on your own then let's swim already."

"Hmph, that's more like it!" Recovering, Ami regained her posture. "I have a feeling I'll be the one winning. This will be my first time swimming against someone so short."

"Are you trying to say that my height gives me a disadvantage?" An eyebrow was raised as her attention was focused on the colossus individual. She wasn't going to let this cocky wench talk down to her. "I think you should be more worried about your assets there. I think your cup size might weigh you down. You must be at least a 'd', right?" She smirked up at her.

Gasping the girl subconsciously hugged herself, her face flushed. "I'll have you know I am pretty buoyant in the water!" What a little pervert.

Shiro could help but snicker. Huh, since when was she starting to have so much fun? "Before we start this.. I have a few conditions I want you to understand."

Ami huffed in annoyance, but gave the young girl her full attention. "Since you have a goal, then mine will be this; if I win then you can not join the swim club."

Hmph! Like she would agree to something so preposterous. Unless "Fine, but I'll only agree if' The girl pondered for a while before smirking deviously, 'if you agree to be my first recruit!"

"Recruit?"

"That's right, if I win, then I'll need someone on my team for the first day. You'll be perfect." Her smile become more and more evil and obsessive. "I told you she was scary." Nagisa squeaked quietly next to Shiro. He was right though.. Ami expression reminded her of an evil and ugly sea witch that would do anything to make everyone around her miserable.

A knot grew in her stomach. She was getting nervous again, but at the same time she was.. excited. A feeling she hasn't felt in a long time. A sensation she would often share with her brothers when they used to swim with each other in her younger years. If she loses, then she'll be forever miserable for the rest of the semester, but if she wins..

Thinking about her original proposal to Gou and Nagisa, their club will be safe. There is no doubt that they'll want her to join after this, her proposition will most likely be revoked.

"Do we have a deal, Ha-ma-sa-ki-chan?" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice as she extended her hand out to her. She looked at the girls hand, noticing her nails were glistening, manicured nicely to the point they looked almost like sharp claws.

With a deep breath in she exhaled softly and grasped Ami's hand firmly in hers, sealing the contract.

"Deal!"

_to be continued._

* * *

Holy crap... this one was loooong.

And I can't BELIEVE I ended part 2 here.. I didn't want to go into a 3 part, but I realized this was getting longer and I didn't want to make you guys wait any friggen longer. However, I am working on the next part!

Now, I know I said this was going to be a Rin fic.. and it still is! I feel like this story would be more interesting though if Shiro got to know EVERYONE! Not just Rin. All of the characters are just.. interesting!

After listening to the Drama CD log 1 of Free! and the High Speed Novel I think I can create a few scenes just based on their conversations. I would like to hear what you guys think! Actually, what would you like to see happen? As long as it's not something silly.. or sex.. I have standards.

So, that about does it. Thank you guys for following/favoring this story. I really appreciate it!

Till next time!

From your patient reader,

Phoenix.


	4. Going All-Out! Pinniped Thrust

**Author's Note** - Helloooo~, Internet!

I want to express my gratitude to you all! Thank you favoring and following this story. I did not imagine ever getting this much recognition. I have over 10 reviews on as well as over 650 VIEWS! HOLY S***! That might not be a big deal, but to me, that's f***ing AMAZING! I am so happy! ;w;

Speaking of those who ARE favoring and following. I would very much appreciate some of you would leave a review/comment. I know some of you have yet to do so. I am not demanding you to do it, I am just very curious of what you think of my story. That is IF you have something positive to say.

Once again, I thank you all.

Onward to the fourth!

* * *

All characters are copyrighted by KyotoAnimation, Hiroko Utsumi, Futoshi Nishiya, and Kōji Ōji

* * *

**_WARNING!_**

_**This is a story of pure fanfiction and is to be taken subjectively. I am only taking in positive reviews and criticism. I will not tolerate any slander, slashing, maiming and theft of my character and story. If there is something that you do not like in particular and/or hate the story and character in general-**_

_**-leave now.**_

_**You have been warned.**_

* * *

**~Going All-Out! Pinniped Thrust~**

"Do you think you can beat her?" A question Gou asked timidly from behind the drapery in the locker room. A question Shiro has been asking herself over and over again in the span of several minutes while changing into a spare swimsuit.

"Honestly, I have no idea." She told the freshman truthfully, snapping a strap over her shoulder. "I can't make any promises to you."

"I see." Gou muttered quietly to herself craning her head downward, staring silently at the floor. Metal rings rattled on a metal bar surface as the curtain was pushed to the side and revealed Shiro in a spare swimsuit, the only female suit Gou could find.

The swimsuit was a one-piece cerulean, slimmed wet suit with large white dashed-grooves on the sides. A small white-winged logo in the middle of the chest. To her displeasure it left both her legs and arms exposed to the air. The suit was worn-out and it had light stains on the bleached half's. This swimsuit had seen better days, but it will have to do for now.

Shiro turned to the sad young girl next to her, the feshman's gaze was glued to the floor. "By the way, Gou, there's something that's been bugging me since we first met." Gou looked up at her with a confused look.

"How did you know who I was?" Shiro had taken her entrance exams here once before, not in the same building though. The exams were a month ago, but she did not get her results back after the first semester had started. The possibility of the school notifying the other teachers about her and students finding out due to the often 'grape-vines' could have been a probable possibility.

Gou's eyes widen with sudden surprise and, brows and eye lids drooped and crimson eyes shifted back and forth. "Well, I heard from miss Amakata-san, she's our advisor to the club." The freshman revealed to her, shifted her gaze back to her. "The day before she told me that she was getting a new student."

"Makes sense, but why did you ask _me_ if I could _swim_?" Shiro eyed Gou, one brow knitted down and the other raised in question. "Amakata-san told me.. she found out who you were by your father." Shiro's eyes grew wide in shock. "He found out about your acceptance here and came to thank her. He was very happy to hear that you were in her class. Then she mentioned the swim club, she said that's when he started talking about you, and about how you were talented in swimming."

When the hell did her father do that?! Must have been after she got her results back in the mail, or one of his friends told him and he immediately went straight to the school. Damn him, she was set up from the very beginning!

A fist clenched tightly in vexation, lids tightly closed shut and Shiro turned her head away. The muscles in her mouth and her cheek began to spasm and twitch from the anger rising in her chest. "I see.. I guess you guys are pretty lucky I enrolled today then, huh?" A forced chuckle came through her gritted teeth, doing her best to make light out of the predicament she and Gou were in.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Convulsions ceased as Shiro looked back at the freshman, she was staring at the floor once again, her eyes were sad and apologetic. "I didn't mean to drag you into this mess."

Looking at her unhappy expression, she could tell her friend was lost in thought. She wasn't just sad, she was scared. Shiro sighed as her expression softened, "This club is important to you, isn't it?"

Gou blinked, looking back up at her friend. "Yes." She nodded. "I have worked really hard with everyone. It's not just for me, it's for everyone here who swims. I- we need this club."

Well, there's no walking away from this now that her father has made sure of that. Shiro sighed heavily "I'll do what I can, Gou, okay?" Gou looked back up at her, Shiro put on the best smile she could muster, one she had to strain perfectly to make it believable. "I'll save your club."

Gou's eyes lit up brightly to her senpai's response. With a gentle countenance on her face Shiro earned back a kind and relived smile. "Thank you, Shiro-san!"

* * *

The moment you have to perform, singing live on stage, taking a very important exam in class, or driving a car for the first time, is when your body begins to produce a large amount of zest. An energy that disperses from your very core and creates a swarm of uncontrollable warm quivers and tight painful hitches in both your abdomen and chest.

That is called anxiety.

A feeling of worry and unease that quickly develops into fear. Fear that is born when you are pressured, expected or forced to succeed. An imminent event that you have no control over and has an uncertain outcome.

Aside from the insane muscle seizures it generates your anxiety rekindles your soul, and rouses a spirit within you.

An instinctive and primal persona.

_"Keep calm, don't think about it."_ Shiro contemplated with a strong shudder as she began to fit a white cap over her head. Her slender fingers trembled as she tucked in any loose strands of hair so they would not block her vision or hinder her before she swam. _"Let it go, stay focus, tune it out."_

"Hahah, oh my, you're much shorter than you looked in your uniform!" Kurosawa snickered when Shiro came out from the locker room building, with the other girl in right beside her. Never in her years of swimming has she come across such a small statured girl. The ridiculous part was she was only a year younger than her. "You must not have had enough calcium in your diet."

"At least I don't have to worry about a bust that could give me back problems on a small frame."

The arrogant teen huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Shiro walked up to the starting block, solid cement felt very cool and damp under her feet. Glancing at her opponent the teen's hair was tightly tucked into a pink, rubber cap. A large bulge protruded on top. She must have wrapped her hair into a tight wreathed bun. A swimmer who has too much hair has to keep it tightly wrapped and tucked into the cap. Hair retains a lot of water, weighs a person down, more so if the hair was very thick.

"Ready?" Ami eyed young opponent next to her as she placed her dark-navy blue goggles over her dark stained eyes and red glossy lips. "Are you sure you should be wearing make-up while you swim, won't it run?

"It's water proof! I've worn this mascara many times before when I swim. I have to look good when I get out the water." She must have her goggle's strap woven very tightly around her head then, if that's the case. Maybe that's the cause of her big ego and bad attitude. All of the blood is being cut off from her brain.

Shiro rolled her eyes and rested her goggles firmly over her sight. The sophomore glanced to her left and noticed Gou, Hazuki, another young man with thick red spectacles, and her two classmates stared at her from the pool side. She looked back down at the water with a solemn expression. Just like Gou, all of them were scared. They're afraid, and when people are afraid, they look for somebody to hate. They look for somebody to blame. If she loses, not only will she be miserable, but she'll be blamed and hated for the rest of her semester and possibly her life.

_**Not that you should feel anything if you do lose.**_

Shiro looked away from the water and shook her head. No, she needs to keep her focus. She needs to keep that voice away. She doesn't need to hear _it_ now. "Are you guys ready?" Gou asked the swimmers. Both teens nodded and shifted into position. Toes curled over the edge of the block from one foot while the other was pulled back about shoulder-width underneath them. Bodies arched down far enough till chests were touching the top thighs.

At that moment, Shiro, as she glared down at the glistening aqua below, regarded as to why she was doing this again. Despite outside circumstances that predetermined her fate, she could have easily walked away from this stupid game. Who cares if she feels guilty about it? She can definitely push away any guiltiness she would have by the next day. She doesn't need any friends or anyone for that matter.

The strong scent of chlorine burned her nostrils and her mouth began to salivate inside and drip due to her current position.

If all of that is true, then why is she still shaking so much from the anxiety?

_**Because you're scared too!**_

_**Scared of people hating you. You loathe being disregarded because-**_

_"Shut up!"_

"This will be a freestyle race, two-hundred meters." Ami announced to Shiro. "Think you can keep up with me?"

"..." Shiro did not respond to her opponent and focused more on her body, quelling the uneasiness permanently. She just has to keep calm. Don't listen to it. She knows it's there.. watching her from the water. Waiting for her.

"Ready."

Muscles tense at the sound of the manager's voice. The swimmers prepare themselves for the leap. Finger's and toes tightened around the edges of the hard concrete.

_ "Just let go, forget, endure."_

"Get set."

**-SILENCE-**

_"I mustn't turn away, I mustn't look back, I must-"_

"GO!"

Arms quickly streamlined and sprang into the sky before descending and curving into the water. Bodies crashed through the wet surface followed by white beads that spewed and coiled around them after diving through the exterior and into the blue depth. Shiro dolphin-kicked her way up through the strong resistance and used her arms to break through the surface, thus began her two hundred meter endurance.

_"Swim!"_

* * *

Black ink carved an imprint onto the white and blue-lined paper. The inked print formed cursive lines, that formed symbols, that formed kanji, created to make sentences that were notes. These notes were very important to the writer who knew very well that they were behind in their studies.

Kaito sighed heavily as he finally finished jotting down facts and key words about marine mammals, the current topic being about seals and crustaceans, from the thirtieth chapter in his biology book.

"Almost done. One more chapter to go!" He muttered tiredly, a lazy grin on his face as he stretched his arms over his head and leaned back far enough for his back to bend, enough to hear loud cracks and pops in his joints, relieving much stress. "I wish I was more excited to say that if I didn't have the critical questions to do too."

Four critical questions to answer, for every chapter he has read.

The eldest brother's head crashed down onto the table. A miserable, horsed sigh vocalized from his throat. He has been at this since morning. He has been on his ass all day in a very, uncomfortable, hard-wooden chair.

Why wasn't he in his room, you ask? Well, he was, but then he got bored and irritated by the humming of his computer and turned it off, then irritated again by his alarm clock's ticking so he turned that off too, then he was irritated thrice that there was no sound to keep him focus so he opened the window to hear the ocean instead. After four hours of listening to the water he grew bored of being in his room and decided to move downstairs.

Now he was in the kitchen, with his thick blue, text biology book opened wide that bared printed, paragraphed texts and graphic pictures of sea animals and their anatomy, and his small note book filled with disfigured scribbles of important information. He hates school, hates studying.. he just wants to eat junk food, crash on the sofa, watch TV, and sleep, or go outside like the 'healthy' adolescent he was and swim.

"I'm home!" A cheery voice announced into the household before the sound of the front door slid shut with a loud thud. "So, how goes the studying?"

"Great, in fact I'm almost done!" Kaito said as he picked up his heavy, paper-back book in both hands and showed the chapter he currently finished. "Would like to do the rest for me?"

"You know I would, but my specialty is in math formulas and predictability. I'm smart, but I am not an animal enthusiast like yourself." Hanataro stated, smirking down at his brother. "Nice try."

"Didn't hurt to ask at least." He sighed in defeat and placed the book back down on the table and flipped over to the next chapter. "Why don't you ask Shiro for help?"

"She's not here, hasn't come home yet." He looked up to his brother who was now washing his hands in preparation for dinner. "I assumed she was coming home with you."

"Nope, I thought she came home already. School doesn't get out until three." Hanataro galnced over the other side of the room noticing the clock on the wall, it was almost four o'clock.

"Hmm, that's odd." Kaito pondered, hand reaching up to cup his chin. "Do you think something happened?"

"If you're thinking about the worst case scenario, don't." He chuckled, drying his hands off with a small rag he keeps close to the sink. "She might have met someone and is probably with them at school, maybe she's in a club."

"Hmph, I find that hard to believe." Kaito snorted, leaning his head back. "There's no way our Shiro would join a club group unless she was forced against her will or something." Kaito knew his sister's attitude very well, just as well on a physical level. His sister to befriend someone on their first day was highly unlikely. "You never know, Kai. After all, you always say that 'life is unpredictable.'"

"Very true, but this is Shiro we're talking about here. Aside from talking to us and the other adults, what makes you think she can easily get along with people her own age?"

"Do you have any proof to back up this claim, brother?" He glance behind his shoulder as he opened the fridge to get the ingredients for tonights dish. "I'm sure she's alright. I sent her a text not to long ago, if I don't receive a message back before I am done cooking then we can start worrying."

"You know, you're awfully calm about this. Aren't you at least a bit worried?"

"Of course I am, but I also know our dear sister isn't a child anymore and she can look after herself. Now, stop distracting me and finish your homework."

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed, so much for trying to get out from doing the rest of his labor. His hand was still numb from all the tedious writing. His head craned back into position, elbows supported his slumped form on the table as he continued to read. "Hey, Hana.. did you know that the cephalopods are the fastest marine animal in existence, faster than a seal?"

"Huh?" Hanataro glance over his shoulder, mid cut into the chicken and onion. "A sephal-what?"

"A squid, nimrod." Kaito huffed with an agitated look. "We're practically in the same class together, how can you not know what the group term for a squid is?"

"I told you I am not a marine enthusiast like you are, Kai." Head shaking at is older brother before he resumed his trimming of chicken into bite-sized pieces. "I am only interested in facts and numbers."

"The numbers, yes, but the fact part should apply to creatures as well, there are tons of facts about fish!" Kaito was always baffled by his brother's lack of interest in marine life, despite fishing with him and the rest of the crew. "Marine animals have always fascinated me." Hanataro rolled his eyes, oh no, here he goes again with his 'love' for fish. His affection towards them can go from being smartly scientific to beyond philosophical. "There are so many different creatures in this world, but the ones that pique my interest are the beings that live in the ocean. Like us, their bodies had to evolve in order to survive and adapt. Some, in fact, have always remained the same, from the very beginning of their birth. Makes you wonder what would happen to us if we had to live in the water too."

"I find it fascinating that you have so much enthusiasm in fish that you don't channel that towards your homework."

"I'd rather be scuba diving, dissecting, and experiencing first hand instead of sitting on my ass all day reading from someone else's perspective." But, not before he has taken his regular nap on the couch and watched his daily dose of shows on the history channel.

"What does that have anything to do with your previous question?" He turned on the stove and grabbed a frying pan that hung over the electric powered machine. He first added a quarter cup of sauce he had prepared earlier today, then dumped small chunks of chicken and onions hot iron. Loud, sizzling cracks erupted from the pan. Next was the scallions.

"Every marine creature has a unique way of swimming due to their bodies. For example, a squid propels itself through the water, it stores liquid in a tank called the mantle cavity, then expels. The cavity refills itself by doing the opposite. In other words a squids can move through the water by sucking in water and pushing it out, kind like trying to extinguish a flame on a candle by inhaling the air instead of blowing."

"The seal on the other hand swims by moving their streamlined body against the water with their flippers. The rear flippers are used more in swimming because they are more developed than their front flippers. They can also hold their breath underwater for almost 2 hours."

"You're point?"

"Well, what would happen if the two would race each other? Who do you think would win?"

"Hmm.." He had taken out the rice and eggs from the fridge before lowered the stove's temperature, letting the ingredients simmer in the hot pan. "Well, the squid obviously they're faster."

"Interesting, but you're right though." Kaito leaned back in his seat, arms folding over his head, tired eye lids closing in thought. "That is of course if it was a real race." Hanataro blinked and tilted his head, causing strands of hair to hang loosely on the side then questioned "You don't think the same?"

"Nope!" He answered. "I'd have my money on the seal."

"Why? The seal would lose to a squid."

"Yes, scientifically, if the scenario was to come to be, however it never will. Seals prefer very colder waters in the Northern and Southern Hemispheres, and squids are more likely to swim on the dark floors of the sea. But.."

"But?"

A laid back smirk spread across his tired features "Do you believe in reincarnation, Hana-chan?" One eye peeked open to his young brother.

"Oh no! I am not getting into THAT topic again!" Hanataro threw his hands up. "You know I don't believe in that stuff. All those things like ghosts and the after life aren't real, there's never any proof!"

"I beg to differ." Kaito chuckled. There have been many documentaries he has watched about ghosts and haunted places that are said to house evil demons and spirits. He has heard many strange stories from his father, as well as the crew members who have claimed to see other worldly creatures in the dark waves. "What about those old stories about Cthulhu?"

"There is no such thing as a sea monster of that size that can summon demons to venture on land and kidnap people. They're most likely exaggerations based off of an octopus." At least that's what he believes. There are no such thing as demons or ghosts that live in the oceans.

"Anyways~, the body is nothing more than a shell. When the shell stops functioning and dies, the soul is released."

"All of that is conjecture and theories, none of that is true."

"The soul is freed, and returns to the creator.' Kaito continued, ignoring his brother's annoyed words 'some believe that the soul is recycled and begins life a new in another vessel. The shell is different, but the soul remains the same. Do you know where I am going with this, Hana-chan?"

"You lost me after creator." He lied, eyes narrowed as he did his best not to follow his brother's exaggerated theory.

"Alright, let me phrase it this way; souls can come from anyone and anything, when a living creature dies, specifically a fish, their soul is recycled and reincarnated into a new vessel. Whether that soul becomes a new fish or a human is entirely up to fate." Kaito looked back his brother, both eyes stared at him with a wide, silly grin. "Now do you see where I am going with this?"

Hanataro was trying hard, really hard, not to play along. Sadly, his brain and ego wouldn't let him. "So.. what you're saying is.. a seal and squid would never race in real life, but if they died and their souls reincarnated into humans, they would be able to race each other?"

"Correct!" Kaito exclaimed as he stood from his seat, arms spread wide "Well done, Hanataro, you're not as ignorant as I thought."

"I.. still don't get it though." The eldest brother's arms dropped to his sides, his head hung. "So close and yet so far away." He recovered and placed his hands on his hips. "Basically, if the souls of a squid and a seal reincarnated into humans and swim against each other, then what would be the outcome of that race?"

"Umm." He tilted his head and pondered. This was crazy enough as it was. How the hell did the conversation go from being about sea creatures and turned into spirits and God?!

"Hehehe, it's not that hard think about, little brother." Kaito snickered, "The squid is faster in the water because of it's original body's design. Now that it's human the squid becomes handicapped."

"Except the seal?"

"Yes! Seals have a natural body to begin with, no special features attached they are flexible and very agile, ergo-"

"The seal would win, right? Great, is that it?" Hanataro sighed heavily glanced at the clock. Nearly twenty minutes have passed and he hasn't even prepared the rice and eggs yet! All of that crazy exposition just to spew a bunch of philosophical nonsense? Kaito was never blunt, unlike Shiro and their father. No, he would be witty about it and explain it in a way he enjoys. He loves listening to himself. "Unless you have any more silliness to spout, I have a lot of cooking to do, and you have homework to finish!"

"Yes, _mom_." An exasperated groan huffed out. Kaito plopped back down in his seat and resumed his tedious labor.

"Sheesh, you'll do anything to get out of work." Hanataro muttered loudly, "What on earth would bring that up all of a sudden?"

"Didn't you just say I should be working rather than talking?" He heard a frustrated growl from his brother. He loved to mess with him. "No reason, really. All this talk about seals reminded me of our own."

Hanataro stood there for a moment and processed the words his brother had just said to him, then he slowly turned to look at Kaito with an incredulous expression.

"..Eh?"

* * *

Water sprayed wildly about as Shiro continued her glide through the water, she was almost finish with one-hundred meters and going on two-hundred. Bubbles spewed from her lips and nose, arms burned intensely from the swift exertion, it became harder and harder to dig through the water's resistance. Shiro's head resurfaced to catch a brief drink of air, she was still at arms length next to her opponent, neck and neck just about to tag the other end.

"Whoa, look at her go!" Nagisa, and the others, watched in awe as he looked upon the two women swimming in the pool. Already have witnessing the other's swimming before, he was completely captivated by Shiro's strokes. "At this rate she could win!" Gou smiled excitingly as Shiro tagged the enclosure and propelled herself from the wall. "Oh, that was nice push!"

"She's really good, those last two thrusts were strong." The sharp, brown-haired teen observed. He has been watching his sophomore classmate quite carefully, and was stunned by her talent. He never would have thought she could swim like this.

"Indeed. She must have tremendous power in her legs to achieve such a strong force." Another young man ascertained, he adjusted his thick red frames on the bridge of his nose. He too has been observing the girl closely. "I have seen a few women who swim in competition, but to experience one in real life."

"That's right you weren't here the other day, were you Rei-chan?" Nagisa glanced over his shoulder at the young teen named Rei. "This isn't anything new to us though. Back in our old club, there were a lot of girls in our club and they could swim just as fast!"

"Hamasaki-san is strong, but Kurosawa does have a bit of an advantage with her body length. Her crawls start slow at first, but then pick quickly when she spreads out her arms and legs. At this rate.."

"You don't believe Shiro-chan will win for us?" Hazuki interrupted him, causing the young man to sputter and retort, "O-of course not, I want her to win! I am only pointing out-"

"She's slowing down." The raven-haired teen finally spoke. All heads turned their attention to the smaller swimmer who had begun to fall back on her strokes.

"Oh no, she is!" Gou started to panic as she could clearly see her senpai struggling to swim. "Come on, Shiro, you can do it! Swim, swim!" Gou shouted cupping bother hands to her mouth to projects more voice in her force. "Swim, Shiro, swim!" Nagis too had joined in the cheering.

_"I.. I'm so tired."_ Shiro panted, her whole body was slowly becoming numb from the heat in her joints, the water was slowing her down. _"She's just too fast I can barely keep up anymore." _ Kurosawa tagged the other end for the fourth and last time, then she pushed herself down the lane. Shiro raised her head again for air at that moment, Ami passed by her. Shiro caught a glimpse of her smug smirk, mocking her as she swam away.

_"Dammit!"_ She cursed. How on earth is she going to pick up speed with her? Taking in a gulp of air her head dipped back in. Shiro demanded her body, her arms, hands, legs, feet to move faster and faster.

_"This is all I can do?"_ Swimming at top speed it felt like her body could not move any faster, in fact, it seemed like she was slowing down and the wall was growing further and further away. Extending one arm out her head went back up for air once more, wheezing as she breathed in deep for air. _ "Am I going to lose?"_

When her face slipped back under water her eyes widened, the ripples that wrapped around her goggles shifted her vision from a clear, pristine blue to an obscure black. The dividers in her lane were gone, she no longer heard the cheering from the side, or her opponent swimming behind her. Water had become dark and void. The pool no longer existed.

**Why are you panicking?** A muddled, incorporeal voice spoke indifferent to her. Her body tensed as a dark mass began to coil and slither about her limbs and wrists. **You know you can't swim any faster than this, you might as well give up.**

Numb and tired she dug, and dug, and dug, through the dark pressure. She dove under and spun, her feet touching a solid wall. When she gazed back up she was greeted by a long, dark, tunnel. Shades of gray bubbles twined and curled and reached out towards the light at the end of the exit, that was slowly, being diminished.

**Losing isn't that bad, you can escape and go home. Away from the humans that hate you.**

A heavy weight pressed itself onto her back, indents grew around her body and constricted her tightly. **You don't need to feel scared, you don't need to feel guilty.** It continued to coax beside her. She could feel it's presence pulsate, attempting to lull her body to relax and give in. **Indulge yourself in ignorant bliss.**

Shiro slowly closed her eyes, her head cranes down as the darkness envelopes her.

**All you need.. is me.**

Eyes snap open, gold amber flashed intensely in the dark.

"No!"

Shiro, with all of her might, propeled forward and escapes the suffocating, dark grip. The path, now illuminated, was open to her. She breached the dark hole and swims into the light.

"Look, look, she's going faster!" Gou shouted when she noticed her senpai's change in pace. All four boys and manager stood on edge. Gou jogged to the other end of the pool to referee the coming winner. "She's catching up, come on, Shiro-san!"

_"What?!"_ Kurosawa heard the loud cheering from the side and glanced behind her. Her eyes widened in fear to see her opponent was just a thighs length next to her. She had believed to have this game in the bag and decided to leisure the rest of the way. Now the unthinkable happens. _"You're kidding me! How the hell did she catch up so fast!?" _

"There almost there. They're neck in neck!" Gou was practically hopping up and down. It was close, both swimmers were practically flying through the water. They were nearly finished.

Ami was struggling now as she swam with all of her strength. Shiro was just inches from breaking ahead. There's no way she can beat her! She's the athlete, she's supposed to win! _"I am not losing to this dumb sophomore, I'm-what?!"_ Shiro had just surpass Kurosawa's pace. _"The hell?! This is impossible, how is she doing this? Is she even human!?"_

_"Almost.. there." _The world was almost a complete blur. The only focus was the goal in front of her very eyes. Just a few more inches and.. _"Almost there!"_

"Almost there, Shiro-san!"

"Go, Shiro-chan, go!"

"Hamasaki-senpai!"

"Hamasaki-san!"

**-SMACK-**

Water splashed forward from the hand's critical hit to the barrier, heads broke through the water and lurched back, gasping in loudly for air. Shiro wheezed and breathed out, her hand was still stuck fast against the pools wall for dear life. Her hand grasped the goggles and the cap and pealed them off. She heaved "I.."

"Shiro won!" Gou cheered loudly raised a fisted hand in the air, she spotted both hands that tagged the wall. Shiro's hand was the first to touch the pool's edge. "She won, she did it!" Nagisa noticed the finished tag as well, and joined in the reverie with his manager.

Shiro still had her hand on the wall, she stared at in utter disbelief. She really won, she pushed herself over the limit. How on earth..

"AAARGH!" A loud screeched snapped Shiro out of her daze. She glanced over to her opponent and flinched, the others yelped and squeaked behind her from the sight before them. "You got to be kidding me! How the hell did I lose against YOU!?" Kurosawa yelled. With her goggles and cap off they all saw her true face. Her expression twisted with anger and her eyes were seething with hate, but that wasn't the frightening part. The supposed water proof make-up on her face had leaked all over her skin. The black mascara was now bleeding down her cheeks, her lipstick too had bled as is she had hemorrhaged from her mouth.

"Guess her make-up wasn't as water proof as she claimed." Nagisa muttered. "Her beauty was nothing more than a mask." Rei said, his glasses shielded his disgust.

"Looks like you lose, Kurosawa." Shiro got the angered teen's attention back. "This means I win the bet."

"I can't accept this! You must have cheated!"

"How on earth would I cheat in swimming?" Shiro scoffed, her shoulders shrugged. "How was I supposed to know that I was going to swim against someone on my first day of school?"

"W-wait, what? First day?" Ami blinked in confusion. "They said you were part of their club! You've been here since day one!"

"And you believed them?" Shiro smirked, eying the girl. "Didn't you find it a bit odd that I wasn't here when you swam on your first day. If I was part of their team, then I should have been here on the first day of school. Today, however, is my first day."

Stunned, her mouth gaped. If it could stretch any further it might have splashed into the water. "Don't feel to bad though. Ignorance is very common in people, I should know."

"Y-you mean I... b-but.." The girl stuttered. "Anyways, you lost and I won. But I'll admit, you were a pretty fast swimmer. Since you did put up a lot of effort, I'll give you advice to leave with. Think of it as a consolation prize." Ami looked back at the winner, still in utter disbelief.

"Next time you go off and make you're own club, make sure you know what you're doing." Shiro told her opponent, a cheeky smirk on her lips. "There's a good chance you'll get another whipping if you continue to let your unawareness be the judge of your character."

Eyes twitched before she let out another angered screeched. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL!" She bellowed and made her way out of the pool. "I don't need this club, or this school. I'll make my club somewhere else. This place is too good for me!" She declared and made her exit out, while muttering insults under her breath in humiliated defeat.

Shiro sighed in great relief. Finally, it's over. "You did it Shiro!" Gou said from above her. She was extending her hand towards her, offering to pull her out. "You save our club!" Shiro blinked, eying the hand before she shook her head. "Don't mention it, I got lucky." She told the freshmen and politely brushed the hand away before she pulled herself out.

Shiro cringed, the pain in her joints had finally caught up to her. She used her palm to wipe away any water from her vision, then Gou offered her a small, red towel. "We owe you, Shiro. Thank you, again!" She smiled at her. Shiro stared at the towel for a moment before she shrugged and took the second offer, and patted down her face dry. "That was amazing, Shiro-chan!" Nagisa praised as the others came over to congratulate her. "You were really fast in that water, just like a sea animal!"

"Indeed, your form in the water was absolutely stunning." The blue haired teen name Rei agreed with his teammate. "We're really sorry for the trouble." The taller green-eyed male smiled down at her. "If I had known.."

"No reason to apologize, what's done is done." Shiro shrugged her shoulders to the male. "You're club is safe now and you remain as captain.. umm."

"Oh, right. We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Makoto, Makoto Tachibana." Her classmate introduced himself. "This here is my friend, our classmate and vice-captain. Haruka, Nanase." The raven-haired boy, named Haruka nodded to her. Not much of a talker is he? "And this is Rei-chan!" Nagise dramatically gestured both arms to the other taller and handsome male next to him. "He's a freshman, just like me!"

"Hmph! It's Rei, Rei Ryuugazaki." The male reiterated as he adjusted his glasses. "Heheh." All four boys turned heard a chuckle from the young swimmer. Shiro smirked up at them, one eye open. "All of you.. have girly names, don't you." Nagisa certainly wasn't kidding earlier. "Yep! We're the perfect team and we're proud of our titles!" Nagisa raised his head up, pumped chest forward. "I don't think that's what she meant, Nagisa." Makoto chuckled down at the young man while smiling.

Geez these guys were certainly happy weren't they? Well, all of them did look quiet relieved. This silly ordeal had finally been put behind them. This whole could have been avoided easily with the help of the school board, but it really didn't anymore.

"What will you do now, Shiro?" Gou asked her when she noticed her senpai had gone quite. Shiro recalled her earlier proposition. "Oh, right."

"She should join the club, regardless!" Nagisa bounced in closing space between the girls. Again, invading her space. "She can swim with us from now on!"

"Well, technically she can't." Makoto interjected. "She can swim, but we're a male team and she's a girl. If there were more girls here, then there would be a tam, but-"

"Then she can be our coach! We're always looking for someone for training, since Goro-san is busy. She could also be Gou's assistant. There are a lot of positions to fill." He added, "Plus, now that we have another girl in the club, she'll definitely attract more members!"

"Excuse me?" She eyed the young boy in front of her. What the hell did that mean? The boy just laughed as if to hide his real motive. "What he's trying to say is' Makoto interpreted. 'swimming in the club or helping us out doesn't really matter to us. We're alway looking for people to join the club."

"The more the merrier!" Nagisa chipped in again.

"Would like to join us, Shiro-san?" It was Haruka's turn to speak now. Everyone, in including Gou, looked at her with anticipation. In all honestly, she had technically given her answer when she said she would help. But, these people didn't seem like the type to force her into a position she was not comfortable with. "It's your choice." Makoto said to his classmate.

Shiro closed her eyes for a moment in contemplation and recalled all previous moments that lead her here. She could almost say that Hanataro's prediction, for once, did come true, if it wasn't for that fact her father had intervened prior. Her first day and she has met over six different people in the span of seven hours, and the possibility of meeting more is very likely to happen in the future. A part of her was a bit excited, but as for the other quarter half, it's very possible she may reveal things she would rather keep under wraps.

Fate can be merciful and can also be very cruel, but no matter the reason in the end, it had a strange and funny sense of humor. She'll play along for now. Who knows, maybe something good will come out of this. With a group of people like this, there's no way she'll get bored to quickly.

With her thoughts resolved and her answer final, Shiro opened her eyes and gave them the best smile she could offer them.

"Sign me up!"

* * *

_See You Next Water Time!_

* * *

SuperiorDimwit - _You have no idea how honored I am to read your comment to my story. I must have re-read your statement several times now. I could almost die happy~!_

_Anyways, thank you for you review. You are absolutely right about re-reading. You're not the first person to point that out. I have always had this bad habit of typing or writing what I think I am saying and believe I have put it down on paper and never going back to check it. When I think about it, I find it rather funny and a bit perplexing, since I always call myself the 'patient reader' I am in fact being a hypocrite for not re-reading my sentences. Next time I will make sure future chapters are revised several times before I publish them._

That ends pt 4 of episode 1.. and.. that's it! Story over, BYE!

I kid, I kid!

This is only the beginning of what I hope to be a good fanfic to Free!. I still have no idea how the hell Shiro is going to go to Samezuka and or meet Rin.. but I am getting there. I can't believe the series is over.. well, there's always tumblr and , right? Well, until next the second summer season at least!

I think some of you are aware by now that this update took longer than the last. Well, that's because I am in College this semester.. so, these updates will be slower. Nonetheless you should not feel sad, if I were to put these on a chapter or two monthly upkeep, then these pages will be more refined, polished and better quality.

Again, references from previous Animal Planet knowledge and Wiki.

I hope you guys keep following me, and I to continue making you all happy!

Till next time!

From your patient reader,

Phoenix.


End file.
